Techniques to present a route from the place of departure to the place of destination and time required for the route to a user have been known. For example, a website taught by Non-Patent Literature 1 below is to perform route search based on the place of departure, the place of destination, time criteria (specification of any one of the time of departure, the time of arrival, the first train and the last train), and other criteria (specification of a via point, a means of transportation etc.) indicated by a user, and present a route that satisfies those criteria to a user.